


Ivy

by breadhoods



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I don’t remember writing this, Poison Ivy - Freeform, but helloOooO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadhoods/pseuds/breadhoods
Summary: The reader opens up to Damian about being raised by Poison Ivy





	Ivy

Damian’s hands held mine in the safety of his closed off bedroom, my heart racing faster than ever before as he spoke, “What’s going on, beloved? Did I do something wrong?”

I couldn’t help but smile at the slightest, my eyes flickering down at our intertwined hands as we sat on his neatly made bed, “No, you’re perfect, Dames.” Closing my eyes, I sighed heavily, glancing off at his open window, overlooking the carefully tended garden three stories below, “I just,” There was a moment where I was too scared to speak, and Damian caught my fear all too quickly, “I haven’t been all that truthful with you, that is all.”

Damian was confused, nonetheless. And when it comes to Damian, he doesn’t like to be in the dark. That was the thing about my baby, he loves knowledge, he loves being the best, the one who can see everything, be everything, do anything.

But there is secrecy in my every being, my past shielded from everyone besides those who understood entirely what it meant to be apart of a family of crime. I couldn’t live without this boy, and as a trained assassin, the legendary Robin IV, I didn’t want him to leave me for something - or _someone_ better.

It was well known that he loves me to the end of the universe, but even then, I didn’t want him to leave me, “You can tell me anything, beloved.” He noticed the heavy breath I let out, “I will always be here for you, if that is what you wish for me to say.”

“I,” I couldn’t quite finish my sentence, so I resolved into a deafening silence.

Damian let go of my shaking hands and shifted forward, lifting me in his arms before pulling me into his lap, “Anything at all, habibti.” My heart only raced faster, and I decided that I had to spit it out sooner or later.

Damian is an amazing boy, and if he decides that I am not the one because my past includes a villainous persona, then so be it. He deserves the best, and if I can’t give that to him, then that’s okay. If he wants to find someone with a cleaner history, then I will always let him go. He deserves that at least. Dames is a force to be reckoned with, and I have done the impossible. I have won over his heart many moons ago, and if I have to leave him to another fate, then by all means, let him have his happiness.

I will never be the one to entrap the ones I love. If he wants me to stay as much as I want to, I will without hesitation. But if he wants another person to love, another person to give his all and everything to, he has my love wrapped around his finger, and I will let him take that for an enchanting new journey.

And if each petal of our blossoming relationship will fall with the cold winter, that’s okay because another day, another life, that flower will thrive, “I was raised by,” I choked on my words before I spoke once more, in such a whisper it would be a feat if he had heard, “By Poison Ivy.”

I blurted the words before I could take them back, and he ran a gentle hand across my cheek, brushing the hair behind my ear. He leaned forward, his lips a treacherous few millimeters from mine and I could feel my heart leap out of my chest in bounds of inexplicable emotions.

Damian’s lips met mine completely and fully, an innocent kiss pressed to my lips before he pulled the slightest bit away, letting out the most perfect sigh of relief, that stupid smug smirk plastered on his gorgeous face, “I know, beloved, I know.”


End file.
